


Time to Go

by wrenblack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Fanart, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenblack/pseuds/wrenblack
Summary: The Force chooses when and where to connect Rey and The Supreme Leader, but if it's Ben not Kylo Ren that makes some kind of difference, right? Takes place in the nebulous time between TLJ and TROS.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 53





	Time to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Late-night Force connection naughtiness, because we all need more of that. Well, I certainly do.

Each breath felt like a fight, a battle to take in enough air before it was pulled from her lungs in a cry, but he gave her no respite. He pressed his attack, catching her as she tried to twist away knowing every move her body would make before she did. He knew where she was weakest and he never let her forget it, pushing her beyond what she thought she could take. Over and over again. The look in his eyes was devastating, she was at his mercy and he relished the power he held over her. Rey would die like this and it would be heaven.

Something like battle haze had settled over her, yet when he spoke Kylo’s voice cut through like a bell tolling, “Come for me, sweetheart,” as though that wasn’t what she’d been just about to do. Had been doing. He settled his beautiful mouth back over her cunt and she could feel his smile along the seam of her. One more flick of his tongue along her clit and Rey was flying, crying out and clenching around the long thick finger curled inside her. Kylo’s uncharacteristically gentle ministrations with lips and tongue and hands guided her down from her orgasm, never quite letting up, though. 

“Please,” Rey heard herself beg, “mercy.” The voice did not sound like her own, wretched and wrecked. Kylo chuckled at that, the puff of air on her oversensitive flesh making her instinctively cringe away from him. But he held her still, pressed down with a heavy forearm across her belly and a large calloused hand wrapped around her hip. He shook his head and, with the tip of his nose, gave her clit another little flick. It was all too much, and she tried to squirm out of his hold.

“Am I merciful?” he asked, looking up at her, his gaze intense. 

“No,” she said, pushing a wave of dark hair away from his eyes, carding her fingers through his locks. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and resting his head against her thigh for a moment.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes “I could be. For you,” and planted a kiss on the soft skin of her inner thigh.

“Please,” she said again with a voice more her own. She reached for him with both arms outstretched, welcoming, and he crawled up her body to let himself be held. Her hands wandered from threading in his lovely hair, to trailing across his wide shoulders and broad back. He kissed her then and suddenly Rey didn’t know if she could remember that happening before. The thought was quickly chased away by the movement of his plush lips against hers, his tongue gently begging for entrance. Which she happily granted. Caging her with his body as he was, his not insubstantial weight pressing her down, Rey had a fleeting thought that she could not escape even if she wanted to. Not that she wanted to, she felt so safe under that weight, as though he was all that was keeping her from floating away.

Kylo’s kiss became more insistent and Rey could feel the hard length of him against her stomach. Her blunt nails bit into the meat of his shoulder and he broke their kiss with a hiss. “You test me, scavenger” he said, before placing open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

In a moment of defiance, she scratched her nails all the way down his back, knowing she’d left marks on his pale skin. His head snapped up at the feeling, a look of mild shock on his face, yet she knew he’d enjoyed the sting. “And what will you do about it?” she asked.

Kylo nearly growled at that, a feral sort of gleam in his eyes. “Whatever I want.”

“Show me.”

The slow sensuality of the moment before snapped and he was on the attack again. His mouth was on her neck, her collarbone, the hollow of her throat. One of his massive arms wrapped around her waist to hoist her pelvis up to meet his. The other hand grabbed her behind the knee and pulled her leg up and over his hip. Thus settled in the cradle of her hips, she found his cock, hard and startlingly large, grinding into her mound like a promise. 

Rey whined out a “yes,” and wrapped both legs around his hips, pushing him harder against her aching clit. He had to wrest her locked ankles apart to pull back enough to line himself up with her entrance. It felt like they were wrestling for control, and she so wanted to give it to him, for him to take it, but she couldn’t seem to let go. All her muscles were taut and she clung to him. 

He pushed his way into her needy cunt, still slick from the orgasms he’d given her with his mouth, in one long stroke. The stretch was delicious as he hilted himself in her heat and it felt like he was everywhere at once. They were still for a moment, just a heartbeat, but in that instant the universe seemed to slide into perfect focus, as though everything had been slightly fuzzy before and now she could see properly, _feel_ properly. “Oh,” Kylo said.

“I feel it too,” she whispered. 

He started to move then, thrusting shallowly at first, just trying to push deeper into her but his movements quickly gained a sense of urgency. Soon he was pounding into her with the strength and abandon she had seen him achieve in battle. While one hand held his weight above her the other gripped her hip, his large fingers digging into her flesh and she relished the bruises he would leave behind. Face buried in the crook of her neck, his mouth latched onto her between panting breaths, he was like a man possessed. The relinquishing of control was a kind of bliss, to give him willingly what he thought he had to take.

She reached down to grab the meat of his lovely ass, trying to gain leverage for her own bucking hips, wanting to meet him thrust for thrust. “Yes. _Fuck_ ,” he ground out through heaving breaths, and then he reared back, lifting her with him.

Neither wanted to break the physical connection between them so the adjustment to the new position was neither smooth nor graceful. She held onto his shoulders, and he palmed her ass to hold her to him. But the way he maneuvered his legs under her caused her to bounce and jostle in this lap and it felt delightful. Finally settling, Kylo looked up into her eyes with something like pain in his own, “Use me,” he said.

Rey wasted no time in moving against him, drawing herself up and down his shaft. Her clit rubbing along his pelvis combined with the way he filled her, the depths he reached, had her soaring toward another climax. He tried to look away, but she took a fistful of his hair and gently pulled his head back, forcing him to maintain eye contact. “Be with me, Ben,” she said. 

At the sound of his real name, he tore his gaze away and buried his face against her chest. He leaned his weight back onto one arm and began to drive up into her with purpose. The sensations were nearly overwhelming, and Rey could feel him give in to them, and so she let herself go as well. Her head thrown back, she called his name “Ben!” over and over as he drove them both to a dizzying orgasm. It was impossible to know if her peak triggered his or the other way around, the pleasure flowing between them was so interconnected, but his name was a last cry on her lips in that moment, and hers on his.

Rey leaned down to kiss him gently as the aftershocks of her pleasure subsided, just enjoying the affection of his soft lips. And then with a sad smile, he lay her down on her back. Sweating and spent, she lost track of herself, drifting a bit.

It occurred to her piece by piece, as she came back to consciousness, noticing her surroundings, that it had been a lovely dream. Perhaps not one she necessarily _should_ be having about the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but lovely nonetheless. And anyway, in her dream it was Ben, not Kylo Ren and didn’t that make some kind of difference? 

Rey sighed, and decided a visit to the ‘fresher was in order to clean up some, her sleep shirt was sweaty and clinging to her and there was more than a little dampness between her thighs as a result of the dream. She threw her blanket off to sit up and was horrified to find that self same Supreme Leader, in all his dark sullen glory, sitting on the edge of her bed. She jumped back startled at first and then suddenly humiliated. How long had the Force been connecting them? Did she talk in her sleep? Could he have used the Force to see into her dream?

“What - when did - why are you here?” Rey tried to summon some sort of indignation for his presence in her room, but instead she sputtered and blushed. He gave a gruff sort of chuckle and stood. He too was dressed for sleep in just a pair of soft black trousers, his dark hair wildly disheveled.

“Goodnight. Sweetheart.” And then he was gone.


End file.
